Luke Skywalker
Name: ' Luke Skywalker' Race: Human Group: Children of the Autobots Likes: Peace Dislikes: Anything that can lead to the Dark Side of the Force Biggest strength: His wisdom Biggest weakness: It was being whiny, but he hasn't had that for a long time Occupation: Jedi Knight and chief military tactician of the Children of the Autobots Quote: "May the Force be with you." Played by: Mark Hamill Before becoming the great hero that he is today, Luke was nothing more than a whiny farm boy. But some would never know it today unless it was brought up. He has matured into a brave, persistent Jedi Knight and cannot bear the fact that his father has fallen to the Dark Side again. Luke is well remembered for leading the Rebel Alliance to victory over the Galactic Empire, and his experience in leadership and Jedi wisdom should certainly play a big part in the terrible war that is plaguing the Multi-Universe. Description An injured Padmé Amidala was taken to Polis Massa where she gave birth to Luke and his sister Leia on the asteroid colony and moments after Padmé died. It was decided that both be separated to protect them both from their Sith-turned father Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader. Anakin's mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi took Luke to his uncle Owen Lars and his girlfriend (and future wife) Beru Whitesun, while Leia was adopted by Alderaan Senator Bail Organa. When the sith lord Darth Maul finally tracked Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi down to Tatooine, Maul questions why Kenobi would come back to the backwater planet they first encountered. But Maul quickly deduces that he does have purpose there; he is protecting someone. After losing their final battle and left slowly dying, Maul asks Obi-Wan if this boy is the Chosen One, to which Obi-Wan replies, he is. Maul says with his last breath that Luke will avenge us all, before passing away. Though not clearly seen, Luke can be seen in the distance running home to his calling aunt, with Obi-Wan watching from afar. Nineteen years after Obi-Wan delivered Luke to the Lars family, Luke lives a humdrum existence on Tatooine with his aunt and uncle Beru and Owen Lars, who have kept his father's true history a secret from him. He initially wants to join the Imperial Academy to become an Imperial pilot with his childhood friend Biggs Darklighter, but is held back by his uncle who needs his help on the moisture farm. He takes his first steps toward his destiny when he finds C-3PO and R2-D2, the two droids who were friends with his parents during the clone wars. They are carrying a message from his sister Leia to Obi-Wan Kenobi, known to Luke as the hermit old Ben Kenobi. Obi-Wan tells Luke that his father was a Jedi and presents him with his father's light saber. He then tells him that his father was murdered by a traitorous Jedi named Darth Vader. Obi-Wan offers to take Luke to Alderaan and train him in the ways of The Force, but Luke rejects his offer. Luke changes his mind when he discovers his aunt and uncle have been killed by Imperial storm troopers, however. He and Obi-Wan obtain passage with two smugglers - a man named Han Solo and a wookie named Chewbacca on their ship, the Millennium Falcon, only to find that Alderaan has been destroyed by the Empire's new super-weapon, the Death Star. The group sneaks onto the Death Star and rescues the captive Princess Leia, but things do not go as planned, as the group are escaping, Obi-Wan sacrifices himself in a duel with Vader so that the others can escape. Luke is heartbroken and sad, but he finds the strength (with help from Obi-Wan's spirit) to join the Rebel Alliance and destroy the Death Star during the film's climactic battle. Three years after the destruction of the Death Star, the rebels have relocated to the Ice Planet of Hoth, and Luke has been promoted to Commander for his heroism, and achievements. After an encounter with a snow monster, while on patrol duty, Obi-Wan appears to him as a Ghost and tells him to go to the Dagobah system and continue his Jedi training under Yoda, who was once Obi-Wan's teacher. After a devastating battle on Hoth with the Empire, while the other rebels escape, Luke and R2 head to Dagobah to find Yoda, after meeting Yoda, Luke begins his training under the great little Jedi Master. Which some of the tests that Yoda gives him are impossible. When learning to see the future, Luke then has a premonition of his friends Han, Leia, and Chewie being tortured by his enemy the evil Sith Lord Darth Vader on the beautiful cloud planet of Bespin. Luke goes to help them against Yoda and Obi-Wan's advice for him to complete the training as Vader is too powerful and that only a fully-trained Jedi can defeat a Dark Lord of the Sith, but Luke promises to return and finish the training. Luke arrives in Cloud City, and encounters Vader, after a fierce battle, Vader severs the boy's right hand, and reveals that he is his Father. Shocked, depressed and horrified, Luke refuses to join the dark warrior and instead chooses to die by falling down a bottomless pit leading to a weather vane, Luke then uses the force to call Leia, Chewie and Lando Calrissian back to rescue him, and after escaping the empire, Luke is treated in a Medical Center of a rebel cruiser, by getting a new articial hand. While Lando and Chewie go off to find Han and rescue him from the bounty hunter Boba Fett, and the gangster Jabba the Hutt, Luke comforts Leia. with R2-D2 and C-3PO at their side. Their fates and futures are unknown, they would wait and plan their next move when the time was right. Sometime after the Battle of Endor Luke established a New Jedi Order and started training a new generation of Jedi Knights. Unfortunately his nephew Ben Solo, who was obsessed with his maternal grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, fell to the dark side and became Kylo Ren. Kylo destroyed most of everything Luke had been working for by butchering the rest of his apprentices. Blaming himself over what had happened, Luke went into hiding those closest to him believed he went off in search of the first Jedi Temple, which later confirmed to be in Acth-To. With him the sole hope to fight against the Dark side, Leia sent Poe Dameron on a mission to recover a map leading to his location. Unfortunately, Kylo Ren and the First Order also learned about the map and goes to stop Poe. Fortunately, Poe gained new allies named Rey, the young scavenger whom revealed having potential to became a Jedi, Finn, the redeemed Stormtrooper, and an astromech named BB-8. In spite of the setbacks that they had includes Han Solo's death and Finn was injured by Kylo, Rey, R2-D2 and Chewbacca eventually found Luke, give him Anakin's blue lightsaber to convince him to return and help in the fight against the dark side. After Rey found Luke she handed the older man his father's lightsaber. Luke casually tossed the lightsaber away and went about his daily routine. When he locked himself in his hut and ordering Rey to leave, but Rey had Chewbacca break down the door to the hut. It was then that Luke realized something was wrong as Han was not there. Chewbacca and Rey explained what was going on to Luke, but he refused to train Rey or return to the Resistance, declaring that he would never again train another Jedi. Luke changed his mind and decided that he would give Rey a few lessons in the Force after R2-D2 played a recording of Leia asking Kenobi for help. The following morning Luke gave Rey her first lesson in the Force, helping to understand what it truly was. He explained that the Force did not belong to anyone - Jedi or Sith, but instead belonged to all living things. Rey realized that Luke had shut himself off from the Force when she saw the darkness in her Force vision, but had not seen anything of Luke. Luke for his part was afraid of the raw power that Rey exhibited, having seen it only once before in his nephew Ben. After talking to Rey, Luke decided to open himself back up to the Force, and connected with his sister Leia via the Force. Shortly afterwards, much to his anger and horror, he saw Rey and Kylo holding hands and immediately demanded she leaves the island and take R2 and Chewbacca with her. She refused and the two fought. Having regained his force abillities, Luke proves to be more than a match for the angry Rey and easily disarmed her and destroyed her hut. He admitted to Rey that he had thought of killing Ben when learning how corrupted the younger man had been by the dark side, but when the moment came he backed away, seeing not darkness but the eyes of a frightened child in Ben, who then attacked him and destroyed the temple. Luke thought that Ben was beyond saving, but Rey had seen his future and thought it was possible to save Vader's grandson from following in Vader's footsteps. She then departed the island to try to save Ben. Luke tried to destroy the tree on his island that contained the library of ancient Jedi texts. (He did not know that Rey had taken the books already). Yoda's force ghost appeared and when Luke hesitated Yoda destroyed the tree himself. Luke asked Yoda why he had destroyed the tree and apparently the books, and Yoda said that Rey already had all the knowledge needed. Yoda chastised Luke for continuing to look at horizon, and not learning from the greatest teacher of all - failure. Finally forgiving himself, Luke appeared on Crait just as the last of the Resistance was about to be overrun. Confronting Kylo Ren, he bought the Resistance the critical few moments they needed to escape on the Falcon. When Kylo stabbed him with his lightsaber, Luke revealed that he had never left Atch-To, and had projected himself via the Force to Crait. He then warned Kylo Ren that the war has already started and the rebellion was reborn. Fatally weakened by the effort of projecting himself to Crait, Luke peacefully passed away while the binary suns over Atch-To set. His body disappeared and Luke became one with the Force as he joined Anakin, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Yoda. Powers * '''Force Push - '''Luke uses the Force to push an enemy back * '''Force Pull - '''Luke uses the Force to bring someone or something to him * '''Jedi Mind Trick - '''Luke uses the Force to trick someone into thinking something * '''Force Slash - '''Luke uses the Force to deal a very strong slash with his lightsaber * '''Past Seen - '''Luke uses the future to see into the past * '''Present Sight - '''Luke uses the Force to see current events * '''Future Foreseen - '''Luke uses the Force to see into the future * '''Force Speed - '''Luke uses the Force to run at a great speed * '''Force Jump - '''Luke uses the Force to jump to great heights Gallery luke attack.JPG luke hurt.JPG|OW! That hurts! luke ready to attack.JPG luke skywalker.JPG luke with lightsaber.JPG|All right, we'll do this the hard way! 250px-Luke_Skywalker.png images90.jpg mark-hamill-gives-an-update-on-star-wars-episode-vii-128788-a-1361378871-470-75.jpg luke concerned.png luke confronts jabba.jpg luke getting rigid.jpg luke you were my father.jpg Luke Skywalker (Disney).png Luke meets the emperor.jpg Old Luke.png 260pxlukeskywalkerep6dvd.jpg Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Roleplaying Category:Humans Category:Team heroes Category:Jedi Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Fettered Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mark Hamill Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Son of Villain Category:Sibling Category:Brunettes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Son of Hero Category:Son of Heroine Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Speedsters Category:Force Users Category:Handicapped Badass Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Eric Bauza Category:Successful Heroes Category:Planet Saver Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Mentors Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters favorited by DiabloVil Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Coolautiz' Favorite Heroes Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters_favorite_by_MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Legacy Characters Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Matthew Mercer Category:Twins